1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door apparatus and more particularly, to a novel door apparatus of the type wherein one door rotates while moving horizontally to the right and left when it is opened, then becomes in parallel with the sidewall of an entrance, thereby being opened fully, and moves once again to the original direction and is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional doors in general have a structure when the right or left side portion of the door are pivotally fitted to the sidewall of an entrance by hinges. Therefore, when one opens the door, the door swings greatly with the hinges being the support point. Since the door swings greatly and opens, one must take a step backward when he pulls the door towards him. Generally, one does not open fully the door but passes through it. In such a case, one must pass while turning sideways.
Since the conventional door has the structure described above, the door cannot be opened and closed smoothly particularly by the handicapped or those who use a wheelchair and they have difficulty in opening and closing the door.